Forging Steel within Snow
by EternalKing
Summary: Shirou saved Sakura from the Assassin Card Holder, with her help, he saves Miyu and his wish brings the three of them to a new life. Together in a new world and feeling the consequences of their actions, Shirou and Sakura do their best to raise Miyu. However, just because Miyu's no longer in danger of being used, doesn't mean it'll stay that way.


Shirou saved Sakura from the Assassin Card Holder, with her help, he saves Miyu and his wish brings the three of them to a new life. Together in a new world and feeling the consequences of their actions, Shirou and Sakura do their best to raise Miyu. However, just because Miyu's no longer in danger of being used, doesn't mean it'll stay that way.

AN: Realization/2 is coming soon but i couldn't help but finally release this little thing that's been with me since reading prisma, i always had a soft spot for sakura and every iteration since the VN increased it. Mostly I made this story due to Into the Night and Promise of Winter, though I assume my story is going on a much different track.

Also if you like Fate/Extra, keep an eye out for something that's coming alongside Realization/2. Both'll be coming up by Sunday or so depending on if I'm not stuck on certain scenes.

CHAPTER 1

 _Cold. Frustration. Helplessness._

 _Feelings I could not help but feel over this month. A month where I lost so much._

 _I walked the snowy streets towards my house._

 _Damn. Despite that priest's information on where the Ainsworth's were and what they were planning I was still as helpless as the day Julian took Miyu. My body is free of those weapons, but I still feel encaged in my own helplessness._

 _Miyu..._

 _Right now...she-_

 _A familiar soft voice brings me out of my thoughts. "Senpai?"_

 _Hm?_

 _I look behind me to see a purple haired girl with purple eyes. She had an umbrella to keep the snow off her and her bag of what seemed to be ingredients. She was wearing a scarf and a heavy coat to ward off the cold._

 _"Sakura...why are you here…?"_

 _She responded with a red cheeked smile. "I was on my way home after buying groceries…..to think I'd run into Senpai like this, what a coincidence!"_

 _I certainly never expected this either._

 _Sakura seemed to perk up. "Ah….Don't tell me this house belongs to Senpai?"_

" _Ah…" I never put much thought into this, but with Miyu around I never decided to bring Sakura over. "Yeah…" I suppose without Miyu around there's nothing stopping me now._

"… _.Would you like to come in?"_

 _Her bright blush seemed to darken and she held the umbrella over her more._

"… _May I?"_

 _I didn't have it in me to smile, but I wanted to make her feel welcome. Taking a hold of her bags I walked her in._

 _As I walked to the kitchen, she followed along and tried to convince me to let her cook since it was my kitchen. Naturally that wasn't going to work. Not only was this my kitchen, but no way would I force her to cook for me when I asked her to come in first._

 _She put up a good fight, but in the end I stood firm. Our banter brought me back to the simpler times with her. In fact while she was watching me with a cute little pout I couldn't help but smirk a little._

 _After using some of Sakura's groceries and what little my kitchen still had, I was able to whip up something small for the two of us._

 _I set down the steaming food while Sakura was awed. "Wow…It looks really delicious!"_

 _Her hands were gripped as she spoke cheerfully. "I knew Senpai was awesome! Even housewives would feel ashamed after seeing Senpai's cooking!" she giggled a little after complimenting my cooking. Had it been any other time I would have smiled, but now….._

" _It's nothing special."_

"… _.I never thought I'd get to have such a feast in Senpai's home…" Sakura spoke with her hands put together._

" _Hey….I'm sorry I'm not around school nowadays." A part of me wished to explain so I wouldn't have to lie, but I knew better than to involve her in my troubles._

" _No, don't say that!" She spoke quickly. "Although I'm really worried about you- I'm just glad you're not sick."_

 _Before I could even think a response she continued, more morosely then before._

" _It's just that….pulling bows alone, walking home alone. It's…..It feels so lonely…." She spoke with the rice bowl in her hand._

 _I feel terrible. This past month I dwelled in my own loneliness. And I dislike that I'm putting Sakura through it as well._

" _Senpai, I'd like to pay you back for this great pleasure, so why don't you teach me how to cook more like you?"_

" _Hm? Well there's no reason not to I guess…."_

 _She giggled lightly as if what happened moments ago was a dream. "Just know that I'm going to make you admit defeat. I can't let you be better than me at cooking after all!"_

 _In the end, we ate dinner only making small talk due to Sakura. I couldn't bring myself to speak as cheerfully as her, but I tried to enjoy this calm moment as much as possible._

 _I tried to pretend to be a boy who invited his somewhat cute friend to his empty house. But it wasn't a moment that could last forever._

" _It's dark outside, is okay for you to walk home without me?" I prodded her at the door._

 _She bowed down a bit. "I'm just so thankful for today. Senpai's cooking was really delicious."_

 _I give a small, genuine, smile. "Sorry, I probably can't come to school for a while. But if Sakura is okay with it, you can visit my house again."_

 _The umbrella hovered close to her face. "…Although I'm happy about the invitation. This is the last time."_

 _I look away with my hand in my trench coat and my other hand on my neck. "You don't need to be shy. I mean…well…" The next few words have a hard time coming out. This is the first time I've ever said these words. "If Sakura is willing to come it'd be oka-"_

" _It's the last time."_

 _Her umbrella was covering more of her face. "I also….actually … I really want to be with Senpai more. Going to school, attending club activities, walking home together, saying "See you tomorrow"…."_

 _I stiffened up and could only stare in grim shock. "I treasured those small thing."_

 _The reason for my shock… "Sakura…you…"_

" _But even that has to end." Her umbrella was dropped._

 _She held up a card and spoke terrible words with a horrible look on her face. "The Holy Grail War has begun."_

 _I only knew Sakura's smile, it was one often accompanied with a blush even as she retorted back to me._

 _Her past. Her thoughts._

 _I simply never wondered about these things. For me…._

 _She is not someone that is a Magus or an Ally of Justice. Not a being with power or a danger to worry about._

 _She was my Haven of Retreat._

 _I may have only known her smile….._

 _But a horribly sad and tragic smile…..accompanied with tears and dangerous words…_

 _I didn't want to know it._

" _What are you…talking about….?" I was horribly shaken. "Sakura….why do you know that term….?"_

" _The Holy Grail War, a bloody battle where cards are used to become Heroic Spirits. This is a ritual created by the Magus Families known as the Founding Three."_

" _The Matou are one of them."_

" _Sakura!"_

 _I wanted to lose myself. 'Were you always lying to me.' 'Was the you I spent so much time with a fake.'_

 _I almost acted recklessly…but I didn't._

 _Those teary eyes…..unknowingly rejected those questions._

"… _.."I could only look to the side._

" _That's unfortunate. I thought you'd be more flustered."_

 _It certainly caught me off guard, but….. "I think I've gotten used to losing everything."_

 _I walk toward her as she took in my words. "A loss…..That's how you look at it huh?" No doubt the part of her that I knew was happy I held her in such regard._

"… _Hey Sakura." I pick up her fallen umbrella and cover us both._

" _Are you here to finish me off with that card?"_

" _I knew it….Senpai really is a bad person." She smiled at me like normal, though it was hinted with something sad still._

" _This is a Servant card, principally, each card corresponds to a certain Heroic Spirit….This card's Heroic Spirit is Gilgamesh, The King of Heroes. This is the strongest card without a doubt."_

 _She looked down and held out her hands. "This card…I'll let Senpai have it."_

 _My eyes were widened. Gilgamesh was without a doubt the strongest Heroic Spirit. "Why…..?"_

" _If you want to rescue Miyu, then win the Holy Grail War. Your chances are slim, but anything is possible with that card. "_

 _My eyes were widened once again as the umbrella fell and snow fell to us both. "But there's one thing…..if it's possible, if it can be granted…..Please run away instead!" she said full of emotion to me. "Whether it's Magic of Miyu, forget all of that and run away from this town! Senpai…..if Senpai would do that…." Even more tears flowed as she now full blown shouted in my arms. "I would give up everything together with you!"_

 _I felt numb at her words. Run?_

 _It's a thought that never came to my mind._

 _If it were right now, it's certainly possible. From the start, I had always made it alone, regardless of what I give up, I would still be alone._

 _But that's not correct I suppose. If Sakura would be by my side, then no matter where, the future would not be alone. I could imagine a life holding hands with Sakura, doing things that lovers do, it was an image that felt right, if only because I didn't exactly know many girls like her…or in general._

 _I look down to where my arms were around her. I was gripping her coat rather hard. Even with the cold surrounding us, this hug gave me warmth._

 _But this hug reminded me of something. "This is the first time I've been hugged."_

 _That's right. I can't just…._

" _Sakura!" I took her off me quickly. "Sakura. I'm sorry…"_

 _I looked down, trying to find the right words. "I-"_

 _But my words were cut off as something zoomed in from the corner of my eye right into-_

 _Sakura let out a gasp as something was stabbed past her shoulders._

 _She was pulled backwards as the dagger was pulled out._

 _I rush to catch her before she falls to the white ground. "SAKURA!"_

 _A vain and conceding voice rang. "Slutty. You're too slutty."_

 _I hear a ringing. One that I know of, but have never needed to hear. The enemy detection alarm…!_

" _You….! Who are you!?"_

 _The weapon that stabbed Sakura fell into the blue haired smug eyed prick. "Man…Oh man-Oh man-Oh man."_

 _The trench coar wearing bastard looked down at us. Or should I say to us. "You're such a slutty sister Sakura. Let you're borther co…co….coerce? Connect? Correct….you as necessary." He had a look in his eyes I couldn't recognize._

 _Sakura's gasped out words seemed to tell me he was indeed her brother. "If your Sakura's brother then why're you….!"_

 _He gave a smile that didn't match his other one. It was almost normal. "Yeah! I'm the legitimate successor of the Matou Family. My name is Matou….Matou…" He had that same strange look in his eyes again. "….What was it again?"_

 _He begun spinning his rope dart like weapon. "Forget it. If I kill these two- who knows? I might remember something."_

 _He let loose his weapon almost faster than I could react to._

 _Almost._

" _Trace on!" I grab the forgotten umbrella and reinforce it to its limits. It was just enough to deflect the weapon but shattered in the process._

" _Senpai!" Sakura shouted in worry as I fell back from the impact._

" _Huh? Oi Oi. What was that about? This is strange…..What was it blocked?"_

 _He grumbled and brought out a card. "Install!" His trench coat and plain clothes vanished. Suddenly a skull mouth mask appeared on his face while his eyes turned black. He had a ragged cloak at his waist and his torso was shown. His right arm was gone, replaced with his rope dart weapon._

" _Why was my attack blocked!?"_

 _What the hell!? This guy… he's insane!_

 _I needed to get Sakura somewhere safe. Unlike me I don't think she could defend herself against him._

I walk the streets of a village full of smiles. I quietly enjoyed how full of life the warm day was.

I wore a red sleeveless robe the buckles on the chest were open exposing my black armor and muscled arms. The hood from the robe was up keeping my white red hair out of sight. I heard my three weapons clinking quietly against each other as I nodded with a smile to those I pass. The kids admired the sight of my robe being blown by a wind making for a rather cool sight.

A voice cut in while I was too busy admiring myself. "Ah, darling! Another successful gathering?"

I turned to see Sakura who was wearing a light pink dress that had a ribbon on its side. It ended above her ankles showing her metallic shoes. I chuckle a bit and give a smile at her new dress. "Had a lucky day. I got more ores than usual. More extras to put into the "Extra Projects" supply or the emergency supply."

Here on Remnant I decided to put my skills of understanding weapons to work by becoming a blacksmith. I was incredibly successful already in the months we've been here. From what Sakura and my customers say, my reputation was turning into one similar to famous swordsmiths such as Sengo Muramasa.

This world's penchant for having shifting frames in their weapons was a giant headache to deal with at first but after-

Sakura wraps her arms around my own. We quietly enjoyed the skinship as we walked home.

"Makes you wonder who we need to thank that we ended up near such a big town huh."

"I suppose we just got lucky ne?"

Given what we went through before getting here I definitely thank my lucky stars we didn't land into a bad situation.

Well I suppose we did technically. "Landing into a forest full of grimm was pretty bad but it's a good thing you and I are tough." Although grimm were abundant in this world so I still thank the gods that things weren't worse.

Even better the town had a library that kept us educated on the world so that we didn't look like we lived under a rock.

"You and I _are_ pretty amazing." Sakura bragged to no one.

"No doubt about that, you kids are gonna leave us adults behind at this rate." A mature male's voice spoke. The man was in his forties and had blonde hair with a small bit of facial hair. "Well Shirou I delivered everything from the mines, will you and your wife come over to pick up little Miyu already?"

The two of us smile though I can feel Sakura clench me tighter. "C'mon old man like I said we're not married yet."

"Yet." The voice of the man's wife said trying to tease us. Her own blonde hair was in a braided ponytail and given her looks you'd have a hard time believing that she's had eight kids.

Sakura giggled. "Of course we'll come with you to your house John, Joan. We have to pick up Miyu since she still doesn't like your children very much."

"That, and I'd like to check up on those weapons you had me work on." I said. Their family's weapons were one of my first works since they were kind enough to indulge me so I like to check up on them to make sure they don't need a tune up or anything.

Sakura leaned in closer to my ear to whisper something cheerfully. "Those weapons better be all you look at darling." Sometimes I wonder if I should be concerned over Sakura's possessiveness. After all in our old world it wasn't as if I had girls hitting on me left and right. She really wasn't used to sharing me with others.

To be honest I rather liked her possessiveness, it was rather cute, if albeit annoying at certain times but it's not as if I was any different when guys walk up to her.

Although sometimes I miss when she called me senpai. She changed it to avoid the questions since Japanese wasn't as widely spoken here as opposed to, well, Japan of course. But I'm fairly certain it was also just so she could call me by such an endearing term.

"I won't stare if you put on that old gym uniform from our old school." I tease her. Her red face told me I was successful.

"You kids should really get married given the way you act." John laughed heftily.

I laugh with him. "I'm just waiting for the right time." Of course this just causes Sakura to shove her face into my shoulder embarrassed yet happy at my words.

"Yo! Sakura! Shirou!" A voice belonging to a girl older than Sakura and I called out. Like her mother she was wearing a simple dress though this one ended above her knees like Sakura. She had a katana sheathed to her hip.

"Hey Violetta." I say.

My hand not taken by Sakura easily pushes aside the swung sheathe.

"I told you just call me Violet!"

"Oho? Is there something wrong with your parents' decision on what to name you?" Joan had a motherly smile that I could tell screamed "danger". On the other hand, her father had dropped to his knees crying.

Given how loud the former hunter was crying I had no doubt MIyu and the children of John would be coming out given we were just in front of their house.

"D-Dad you're embarrassing me!" The blonde who dyed her tips the color of her namesake said.

Joan put her hand on her cheek and I watched amusingly as she kept going. "But sweetie if the name we gave you is such an embarrassment surely your father crying couldn't possibly match up."

I won't lie, seeing other people flustered so much was very entertaining. Sakura and I just watched on not interfering.

I'm sure for an outsider it would be hard to imagine that the three blondes were actually incredible fighters. As for me and Sakura, well, we already knew that appearances were deceiving.

After all nobody would that the two of us actually had it in us to kill people, even if the only people we killed were already dead.

The thought of the Holy Grail War ticked me off.

People die when they are killed. That's just how things are, how they should be. The dead should _not_ come back to life.

Miyu walked out of the large house with a huge bow in her hand. It was a funny sight to be honest. The bow was actually a creation for Sakura though the matou took to teaching Miyu how to use it. It was scarlet red and if one were to look at the bow while being aimed at they would see red plates large enough to cover the archer's arm.

"Brother!" She ran up to me and Sakura, unknowingly breaking the comedic scene before us.

"Ahem. Sorry bout that Shirou. I bet you wanna check up on our weapons right?" She started to unsheathe her weapon to give it to me.

But I stop her. "I already got a good look at it when you swung at me earlier." She chuckled in a flustered way while Miyu gave her a glance in curiosity. "I'm glad you aren't being reckless with the modifications I added. I had a hard time fixing it after you broke it."

The girl laughed nervously. The girl wielded her blade too harshly, given how often I need to repair it I might actually be forced to just start forging it from scratch.

On the bright side she's a constant customer, though I wish she didn't come by that often.

John got up composed once more. "I have to thank you Shirou. My reckless daughter could only use mass produced katanas until you came along. The fact you were able to repair all of our broken weapon heirlooms and even enhance them speaks volumes of your skill. Even your most vanilla of creations are high quality. Blacksmith's like you are a rarity that it's almost a wonder why you haven't moved to the comfort of the city."

I simply thank him for the compliment.

Personally I thought it was rather odd that his daughters' constantly broke their special weapons and needed me to fix them up. It wasn't that they wanted an excuse to talk to me (I could tell that a few of them thought that was an added perk) but they were so strong that the weapons couldn't keep up. I had a hard time getting the weapons to keep up with their owners.

Although given the history of those weapons I can't say I'm not proud that I made sure they can still be used.

"Geez. Sometimes I wonder how someone as young as you can forge weapons of such high quality." Violet said.

"So Shirou will your family be joining us for lunch today?" Joan asked smiling serenely.

"No thank you Joan, but thanks for the offer. The three of us enjoy cooking together." But alas, it was unfortunate the two girls intended on stealing my kitchen away.

"!" Sakura tensed up alongside me. I gazed out the village with a serious look.

It was an alarm that functioned like the one at my former house, an alert that enemies were coming.

However just like before, whoever breached the bounded field was too fast, enough that I by the time I noticed it was already too late.

The others gained a serious look as well, as the village alarm was set off.

I barked orders before I even knew it. "Sakura, take Miyu home, lock up everything and get ready for battle. Joan, I'll leave evacuation to you and your kids, John, let's intercept the enemy before any damage is done."

Unfortunately something like this has happened before so they all obey my orders. Unlike the pervious times however this was the first humans ever attacked.

We rushed on the rooftops to avoid people who were heading to shelter. When the village entrance was in sight my eyes could see a large group of bandits heading our way. They were being lead by a person in heavy clothing and a grimm mask just as large. I could see her weapon from my vantage point as well, an empty hilt that gained a blade from her dust container.

"Tch. Bandits." Luckily they had originally been moving through the cover of the forest, unluckily for them they were spotted by the tower we had to keep an eye on grimm. I headed up to said tower for a vantage point for my bow, John would no doubt be joined by his family and the other fighters in the village.

"Trace. On." I decided it was best to take this as serious as possible since I head start.

A nameless sword twisted into something resembling an arrow. I pumped more prana into it until it became fragile. The creaking of my bow was the only thing I heard as I aimed for the biggest threat.

And thus my arrow started the battle.

I would have preferred to take out the leader first, but I learned that a simply arrow wouldn't have been enough when I analyzed the history of her weapon.

And so my arrow slammed into the midst of them, blowing up and sending them flying.

Not a second after the first explosion another nameless sword blew up.

I kept my onslaught up for minutes, pushing them backwards as they attempted to find shelter. Had they enough time to enter the village defending would be much more difficult, they were strong, one of the most dangerous bandits around.

Barraging them with their guard down would be effective until they figure out how to defend themselves and charge toward us.

But I only needed to defend until the villagers get to shelter and the fighters are ready to go to battle.

"Darling?" I spare a half second to glance, not letting up in the slightest.

Sakura had prepared herself for battle, and I knew she wouldn't have come if Miyu and our home wasn't going to be safe. Her silver bladed lower half led up to her skinny silver armor that transitioned to gold on the top while exposing her belly button and her upper back. While her arms and shoulders were bare below her elbows hung golden metallic talons. The four sets of weapons were given the single name "Dutiful Palladion".

Those armaments certainly qualified for my best quality work. And yet if I had better, more proper materials I knew I could make them stronger.

I stopped to trace a new nameless blade, but unlike the others it wasn't made of metal, it was made of stone. I altered the blades exterior while breaking it, turning the slab more into a shaft with a hundred spikes pointing outwards.

Unlike the other times where I shot directly at them, I pointed my bow to the setting sun. Once more my bow creaked loudly and snapped as I let go. The arrow vanished into the sun.

And after a shine from a small spot in the sun, the arrows came raining down by the dozens. If not for their aura, they'd probably be turned to shreds.

Seeing as the bandits would be busy dealing with that for a few seconds I turned my attention to Sakura, still holding my bow.

"You sure you're ready to fight with those and not your bow?" I asked.

Sakura gives a smile. "Yes. I left it with Miyu just in case. John's son is with her just in case."

I smirk. "Try not to turn these guys into paste."

Suddenly my gaze is turned on the opposite side of the bandits. The flux in negative emotions from the villagers and the bandits due to my offense had brought the grimm in mass.

But it wouldn't take long to take care of them when I don't need to hold back like I do with humans.

"Alright, I'll leave the bandits to you for now while I keep the grimm away."

Sakura's smile turns a bit mischievous, or perhaps naughty works too. "Do you have any information to tell me on them Da-rl-ing?"

I roll my eyes and sigh, which Sakura knew was an affirmative. Ever since Sakura discovered her incredible synchronization with the Rider class card she learned a few of it's abilities outside of installing like me, only without the danger of losing her soul.

Specifically, it was that by intaking fluids, she could gain a rather large amount of both knowledge and prana.

The Heroic Spirit within the card did so with blood, however Sakura's teeth were nowhere near as sharp.

So naturally that left semen and saliva. The former still being a step too far for us while she did so enjoy the latter.

Before I even knew it she leaned towards me, now my height due to her legs. She probably would have embraced me if her talons wouldn't have crushed me.

The…exchange. Went on for several seconds, with her giving me mana and me giving her the information on her opponents' fighting styles.

The two of us were blushing after the, uh, kiss. Knowing we would see each other later we separated with a smile on our red faces.

Facing towards the grimm, I only feel glad that Miyu wasn't here to see that.

Forcing the red out of my face, I traced my next arrow.

I wasn't particularly worried for Sakura or Miyu.

I'm not helpless here.


End file.
